


the future our past has brought

by NekoKaito141



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKaito141/pseuds/NekoKaito141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bott was adopted by police officers Erwin and Levi when he was a baby, Marco has recently finished college and has moved back into his parents’ home. After coming home he gets a part time job in a small clothing store, everything seems to be going well for him until he meets a guy working in a coffee shop, who he instantly feels a deep connection with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the future our past has brought

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first proper fan fiction that I plan on finishing, the first chapter is a bit slow but it'll get more active as chapters go on hope you enjoy :3

“Marco!” Levi shouted at the bottom of the stairs “get up or you’re going to be late for work!”  
Marco stirred in his bed, he gave a small moan as he looked at his alarm clock seeing the light blinking 6.00, he heard himself mumble and crawled further under his covers and tried to settle back into sleep, but after only ten minutes his covers where ripped off him.  
  
“Marco” he heard his father say “Come on”  
  
“But dad I don’t start until ten thirty” Marco whined covering his eyes as his dad pulled open his curtains.  
  
“I know but you told your father that you would go for a run with him this morning” Levi said looking at the clothes on the floor.  
  
“Ugh do I have to?” when Marco heard no reply he opened an eye to see Levi standing with his arms crossed and a look on his face that told him all he needed to know, “I’ll be ready in five”  
  
“Good boy” Levi said perking up and leaving the room, “and Son, please pick up your clothes, they don’t belong on the floor and how does pancakes sound?”  
  
“Yes and good” he shouted out after his dad as he forced himself to rise from his bed. After he had washed his face, brushed his teeth and changed into his tracksuit he made his was downstairs and to the kitchen where his fathers were bound to start their daily ritual .  
Irwin, Marcos tall blonde father sat at the table and was looking over at Levi with an almost stern look on his face.  
  
“Levi no” He said  
  
“Can it Irwin, if four men from my team is being sent out with those savages then I’m going with them” Levi retorted, Irwin looked to Marco and put his hands up  
  
“Marco please talk some sense into your father” it was practically begging, and all Marco could do was snicker  
  
“No can do dad, you know how he is” Irwin just looked over to Levi  
  
“This is different” he said, and then Levi just laughed and walked over to his husband  
“Irwin Smith if you for one minute think I’m not capable of looking after myself after seventeen years on the force” he leaned his face into Irwin’s and his voice dropped into seductive whisper “then maybe we should go toe to toe, right here, right now”  
  
“OH GOD NO” Marco shouted feeling horrified, he knew when is fathers where getting raunchy with each other, but he saw that look in their eyes and he knew they couldn’t hear him, ‘wait’ he thought ‘I can totally get out of this morning jog’  
  
“Uhm if you guys don’t mind I’m just gonna take my pancakes into the lounge” Marco was not surprised when he got no reply and quickly opted for watching cartoons instead of listening to his parents getting frisky on the kitchen floor.  
  
At nine o’clock Marco was dressed in his work uniform and had left to make his way to work, he didn’t see his dads in the kitchen as he left so he assumed they had moved their ‘escapades’ to their bedroom, and from previous experiences he knew to not go looking for them as that would result into embarrassment for a few weeks.  
  
So picking his keys up from the table and putting the moaning noise to the wind (it was definitely the wind ok) Marco left the house and made his way to work. He didn’t even get to the end of the garden path before he heard a window open ‘oh please no’ he thought as he turned to see Irwin and Levi hanging out their bedroom window, with no shirts (or anything else probably) on.  
  
“Work hard today son” Levi shouted, his voice was very thick with something, “We’ll be going for that jog tomorrow!” Irwin shouted, his voice equally relaxed, Marco felt his face burning.  
  
“Oh my God, you two need to stop!” Marco said walking as fast as he could while he heard Irwin shout “Morning Mrs Roberts, lovely summer we’re having” and what he swore was the sound of a plant pot breaking.  
  
His house wasn’t too far from the clothes shop he worked in part time so Marco decided that he’d best get himself a coffee to keep him going since he had been up from six. He decided to go into the little coffee shop that he would walk by every day, it looked adorable on the outside as it sat in between two large buildings making the coffee house itself look a lot smaller and older looking in comparison, it looked to be made mostly of deep burgundy wood with nice big windows and a large wooden sign that read ‘Teddies’ and so for the first time Marco walked in through the doors.  
  
Looking around the place the cosy red sofas, chairs, bean bags and wooden tables looked incredibly inviting, especially the ones near the open fire that wasn’t lit but was probably really warm in the winter. Marco had to shake his head to pull himself out of his trance and turn to the big oak counter, looking up at the dimly lit sign board didn’t help him pick what he wanted so he decided to keep it simple this time.  
  
“Welcome to Teddies how can I help you” came the voice of a young male who stood in the dim light behind the dark oak, and when he turned around Marco found himself staring into the most beautiful pair of golden eyes he had ever seen.  
  
“You alright?” the barista asked  
  
“uh..I…um…can I have a mocha…to…to uh…go please” Marco stuttered, the guy gave him a questioning look.  
  
“Sure that’ll be 2.40” he said, Marco fumbled about for change he had in his pocket and handed it over to the other guy, who took it and started making the drink, Marco took the time to look at the guy properly. He was shorter than him, not by much but it was noticeable, his hair was…different, a mousey colour on top and dark shaved sides and his features where fairly pointed, Marco couldn’t help but think of an elf from Lord of the Rings, and damn was he pretty.  
  
The guy came over with a take away cup and held it out for Marco to take, and as he reached to do so he noticed the name tag which read ‘Jean’. Marco was distracted from the name as his fingers brushed over Jeans as he took his beverage, an invisible spark almost shocked him into spilling his drink everywhere, but he quickly recovered and felt his face heat up again and he was very aware of the other male staring at him, “I…thank you Jean” Marco said before he dashed out of the shop leaving the barista standing confused.  
  
When he arrived at the store he threw the now empty take away cup into the bin after having drunk it fast in an attempt to calm himself and clocked in for the day’s work, he didn’t even say hello to Sasha as he brushed by her and started folding the bundles of clothes that had been left amok by customers that had been in that morning. He spent his shift in a daydream about golden eyes and two toned hair, he barely remembered serving anyone and he surely couldn't remember doing anything that could be called efficient customer service until he was brought out of his dream by someone pinching his butt.  
  
“Oww!” he shouted and turned to find Sasha smiling at him  
  
“Hey freckles, glad you’re with us” She said smiling whilst stuffing potato chips into her mouth, Marco just blinked a few times before replying  
  
“Huh?…oh sorry Sasha, I was a bit…preoccupied”  
  
“Yeah I’ll bet” she said between mouthfuls “so what’s got our Marco all distracted?”  
  
“Nothing Sasha” Marco sang as he walked away to attend a customer waiting by the tills. He wasn’t bothered by her by the rest of his shift, but every now and then he would catch Sasha staring at him from behind a bag of her never ending potato chips.  
  
When it came time for his shift to end Marco clocked out, bid farewell to Sasha and left the store and made his way home, stopping on the way back to look into the little coffee shop. There he could see Jean serving a little old woman, he had a bright smile on his face and it looked really good on him and for some reason Marco found himself wondering what made Jean laugh? Could he make Jean laugh like? Dear Gods above where those dimples?  
  
‘Wait, what? When did I…what?’ Marco shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts of Jean and his smile and continued walking back home. Upon arriving home he walked past Irwin’s black range rover, a little shocked to see it outside the house at this time of day, but hey policemen in this town had the weirdest shifts and his dad was the commander so he could probably leave whenever he wanted, as unlikely as that was for him. He rolled his eyes and stopped thinking about it to save himself the headache and walked into the house, “Dad?” he called “you here?”  
  
To his surprise Levi walked down the stairs “I’m here kiddo”. He was in his uniform and was carrying several important looking documents.  
  
“Dad why’re you here?” Marco questioned  
  
“Well your oh so wonderful I’m head of the police department and all mighty God of Trost father, forgot to bring some of the most important information files on this dealer he’s obsessed with” Levi replied  
  
“And his car’s here because..?”  
  
“Because if he expects me to be his errand boy, then I’ll be damned if it’s my fuel that gets wasted”  
  
“You two are worse than kids sometimes it makes me won….”Marco didn’t finish his statement seeing the Levi turn and glare at him “or not”  
  
“tsk don’t think you’re too big for me to teach you manners” Levi said, but his eyes held a glint of humour in them.  
  
“Don’t worry dad” Marco replied chuckling “I wouldn’t dare face the wrath of Captain Levi, bad ass extraordinaire” Marco was rewarded with a smack on the back of his head  
  
“Little shit” Levi said laughing  
  
“Pfft I’m the little one?!”  
  
"Ahh shut up, look I need to go, we probably won’t be back until late” Levi gave Marco a sympathetic look, “you know how he’s been about this guy, he’s dead set on catching him”  
  
“It’s okay” Marco said, “go you guys save the world”  
  
“If we’re late back make sure you get something to eat order out, I left some money on the counter”  
  
“It’s okay dad I’ve money here” Levi turned to Marco after he had put his jacket on, and reached up to place both hands on his sons face  
  
“Use the money on the counter, no kid of mine is gonna starve” and with that Levi left the door closing loudly behind him.  
Marco smiled to himself, yeah his dads where busy, incredibly so, but they loved him and made sure he knew that he was loved by them both, it was always the little things like being treated to dinner and knowing that his house would always be his home, he couldn’t have asked for better parents.  
  
So Marco spent the rest of his evening watching television, playing on his PS3 and devouring take away pizza. When it appeared that his parents wouldn’t he home that night he decided to go to bed, he had a shift in the morning so staying up would not have been the best idea. So half an hour later after a warm shower Marco was lying in his bed when his mind seemed to be completely filled with familiar golden eyes and a new found smile that made Marco feel warm inside…and said warmth was beginning to pool down into the lower part of his body. Maybe it was because it was late, or maybe it was because Marco had gone for so long without the intimate touch of another, but Marco lowered his hand and let it slide below his waistband and prepared himself for a little bit of pleasure tonight with Jean being the only thing that fell from his lips.


End file.
